Because of You
by smi1e
Summary: ONHOLD!My mom used to tell me that everday had a purpose. And today, for the first time, I found it. T
1. Prologue

"_Good night Troy." Kelly Bolton said to her son. She kissed his forehead and pulled the covers up to his chin and patted out the wrinkles._

"_Night mommy." Eight year old Troy Bolton smiled to his mom._

_Kelly sat down at the edge of his bed. "Do you know what tomorrow is?" _

_Troy looked around his room, "Tuesday?"_

_Kelly laughed, "No silly, it's a new day!"_

"_Oh. Okay." Troy replied._

"_And do you know what that means?" Kelly asked._

"_School?" Troy answered._

"_No." Kelly started. "Well, yes. But it is also a chance to find the day's purpose."_

_Troy sighed, he hated this. "But I can never find it!" _

"_That's because you're not looking in the right spots." Kelly said smoothing out Troy's hair._

"_Where am I supposed to look?" Troy cried._

"_I don't know dear." Kelly said smiling, "You have to find that out for yourself." _

_Troy grumbled to himself, "Why?"_

"_Because Troy." Kelly said, "When you find out that purpose, you know what your purpose in life is."_

_Troy nodded for a second before asking, "What was your purpose?"_

_Kelly smiled down at Troy and said, "Your father." Troy smiled back at her, and she added, "And you."_

"_I love you Mommy." Troy said giving her a hug._

"_I love you too Troy." Kelly said, returning it. She got up from his bed and made her way to the door. "Goodnight Troy."_

"_Night Mommy." Troy said, snuggling into the warmth of his blankets._

"_Don't forget to search for that purpose." She said._

"_I won't Mommy. Don't worry." Troy said smiling. Kelly smiled back and closed his light._

_And Troy was left to dream of the purposes he would find in the days to come._

-

My mom used to tell me everyday has a purpose.

She couldn't exactly tell me what those purposes were, but every night just before she closed the light she would say to me, "Tomorrow's a new day Troy. Find the purpose."

And everyday I would try.

Every single day.

But I could never find it.

Never.

Then today, something miraculous happened.

I found the purpose.

-

And here's a new story. I was originally going to give a full chapter, but when I was half way through it I decided to read it over, and I started and I really liked the last few lines Troy says, and I really think it shows what is going to happen. And I was just going to put the few lines and make them one chapter, but then I decided to add a memory. They're fun to write.

And its this short because its just a prologue.

Anyways, I hope you like it! I hope I can get updates out faster, and I'll try really hard.

Please review and tell me what you think. :)


	2. Chapter One

-

It was a Monday; the dreaded first day of a new week. Everyone on the basketball team hated it. I actually found Mondays to be…I don't know, enjoyable? I could pull anything off of Chad.

Heh. He's too tired on Mondays, that if you stick a pen in his hair, he wouldn't notice until Wednesday.

So, that was what I was doing in English. Except I had only brought two pens, and they were already stuck in Chad's hair. And I couldn't steal his pen because he was asleep, and I knew I'd just stick that in his hair too.

Now who could I get a pen from before Mrs. White caught me?

Mrs. White. She's one of the English teachers. She's an old lady. Probably in her fifties, and she should be retiring soon. Her hair was completely white and her eyes were hidden red-rimmed glasses. She's nice, but if you're sleeping in class she'll send you to Darbus.

Ms. Darbus. She's the drama teacher. She's old too. She was supposed to retire a few years ago, but she slithered her way out of it. At least, that's what dad tells me. She has really light blonde hair and she wears weird glasses. They're kind of like Mrs. White's but there only rimmed on the bottom. She scares me most of the time, but she has been nicer since I starred in her winter musical. Sorry, musi**cal**.

The winter musical; boy, did that turn the school upside down. You see, this new girl, Gabriella transferred to East High right after Christmas break. I had already met her though. Mom, Dad and I had gone to this skiing and snowboarding club for the holidays and at the New Years Party the place held, this guy picked us both to sing karaoke.

I know what you're thinking. Troy Bolton, basketball star, singer? But it's true. It was really fun singing. It wasn't like, 'winning the state champion ship' fun, but it was like, I don't know, 'getting that new bike for your birthday' fun.

Yeah. I don't know what I just said.

But yeah, so when she got to East High, we started talking and we were singing this song with Kelsi Nelson and then suddenly we had gotten a call back for the winter musical. And then everything went bonkers.

Yeah, I might have been watching too many little kid shows with my cousin. But that's what happened. And suddenly, the kids who liked to skate were hanging out with the guys from the basketball team.

I thought it was good, but Chad totally flipped out. He was like, "Suddenly the skaters think they can, I don't know, **talk to us**." And I really didn't think it was that big of a deal.

I thought, 'Great. The kids here are finally getting over the kindergarden fact that other people outside their comfort group don't have "cooties", or whatever they thought was keeping them from interacting with everyone else.

But still, the whole school freaked out. It's really sad. I've known half of them since kindergarden and everyone had been each other's best friend. Chad and I are best friends now, but I didn't even like him in kindergarden. He stole my animal crackers.

Well, him and his two best friends; Taylor McKessie, who's actually his girlfriend now, and Ryan Evans. Chad makes fun of Ryan now, just because he dresses a certain way, but Chad dressed like that sometimes.

So when he was stealing my animal crackers, I just stayed around my two best friends Sharpay and Kelsi.

I can see you looking at me like I'm crazy. But I really liked them. They were really nice, and really fun.

But it all ended. My friendship with Sharpay and Kelsi and Chad's friendship with Taylor and Ryan when first grade rolled around.

We were all together at James Elementary, and we had our first gym class. My dad had taught me a little bit about basketball, but I never really liked it. But when we started learning basketball, it was like I fell in love.

With basketball, I mean. Not with my gym teacher or any girls. I still thought they had cooties, besides Sharpay and Kelsi. It hadn't clicked into my head that they were girls yet.

But, once the gym class was over, Chad and I were talking like we had been best friends from kindergarden. It was so easy, it didn't matter that I was scrawny and short or that Chad was tall and…lets just say he had a little bit more stuffing then I had. But we didn't care. We liked basketball and that was that.

But as my liking for basketball grew, my friendship with Kelsi and Sharpay shrunk, and soon our friendship was hanging on by a thread.

And I cut that thread in half.

Stupid.

-

"_Troy!" A little girl cried running up to a little boy. Her blonde hair was tied up into pony tails and they bounced as she stopped in front of him. "Where have you been? You were supposed to go to the park yesterday with me and Kelsi." _

"_Right." The little boy said scratching his head and looking around the school's playground. "I forgot."_

"_Forgot?" The little girl asked perplexed, "Kelsi, he said he forgot. Should we forgive him?" She looked around, and saw a little girl with her brown hair in a pony tail and little pink glasses walking slowly towards them._

"_Kelsi!" The little girl cried, running to grab Kelsi's hand. "Come on!" _

"_I'm coming. My feet hurt!" Kelsi cried pointing at her tiny feet in even tinier shoes. _

"_Oh suck it up! We just need to reschedule our play date with Troy and then we can go get you some new shoes." The blonde girl cried._

"_But Sharpay, my mommy said I can't get any new shoes." Kelsi said as they stopped in front of Troy again._

"_Don't worry; I have a few pairs in my cubby hole." Sharpay said before turning back to Troy._

"_Since you forgot, do you want to come to the park tomorrow with us?" Sharpay smiled at him._

"_Uh, well you see…" Troy began frantically searching for an answer._

"_Troy! What are you doing with these…girls?" Chad asked running up behind Troy. "Didn't you know they have cooties?_

"_We're his best friends' puffball!" Sharpay said, making fun of Chad's rather puffy hair._

"_Puffball? Right. At least I don't look like a boy!" Chad cried, looking at Sharpay with hatred in his eyes. As if a boy in grade one even knew what hatred was. Chad was speaking in reference to Sharpay's outfit. She had blue overalls on with a checkered shirt underneath. Sure, her hair was in pig tails, but there was barely any hair in either one since it was cut so short._

"_A boy? That is so mean!" Sharpay cried, tears coming to her eyes. "I am not a boy!"_

"_Could have fooled me." Chad retorted._

_Sharpay turned to Troy with tears slowly falling down her face. "Are you just going to let him tell me I'm a boy Troy?"_

_Troy looked uncomfortable. "Well, you do kind of dress like one." _

_Sharpay's widened in shock and she shook her head at him. "Troy Bolton." She choked out._

"_Yeah?" Troy asked watching as her face grew red with concealed anger._

"_I hate you." She cried before running away._

_Troy and Kelsi stared after her while Chad smiled. "Good going Troy! She's gone now."_

_Troy looked guiltily as he saw her run into her brother's arms. "Yeah. Good."_

_Kelsi who was originally staring at Sharpay in sadness turned on Troy. "You're so mean! I can't believe you said that to her!" She pushed Troy into the puddle that was behind him before running to Sharpay._

"_Boy, Troy. Good thing you got rid of those girls. They have cooties." Chad said holding out a hand for Troy. Troy accepted the hand and got up._

"_Ahaha!" Chad laughed, "It looks like you peed your pants!" _

"_Euw." Troy said trying to see how bad it was, "Not cool."_

"_You want to go play some basketball?" Chad asked looking towards to mini basketball net in their play area._

_Troy looked away from the sight of Sharpay laughing with Kelsi, Ryan and Taylor and looked at Chad._

"_Let's go."_

-

So that's how it happened. Everyone's always wondered why Chad and Sharpay hate each other so much, and that's why.

Because Sharpay called Chad's hair a puff ball, and Chad called Sharpay a boy.

Truthfully, Chad's hair did look like a puffball, and it looks like a huge puffball now. Sharpay did wear boyish clothes then, but the day after Chad said she was a boy she wore dresses. Pink ones, purple ones, red ones green ones, long ones, short ones, puffy ones, straight ones.

Wow. I feel like Dr. Sue. When he was describing something and he said…wrote, 'Skinny ones, fat ones, small ones, tall ones.'

Enough of that, but that's what happened. Sharpay hardly ever wore pants for the rest of the years of our elementary years. She started wearing them again once high school started, but they were more fashionable than those overalls.

The day after that happened, Taylor and Ryan went up to Chad and pushed him in a mud puddle for being mean to Sharpay. So in the end, Chad and I lost both our best friends but we became each other's best friend.

"Mr. Bolton."

Sure, it was a little hard. I kept finding little things of Kelsi's and Sharpay's around the house and it would make me sad, but I eventually got over it.

"Mr. Bolton."

But, back to where I began. The winter musical went off with a bang and once it was over, everyone was hanging out with someone different. I saw Martha Cox teaching Dan Jones some hip hop moves and he was teaching her how to play a short song on his cello.

"Mr. Bolton."

Zeke was hanging around with Sharpay, when she wasn't angry with him. This was hardly ever. But they still hung around together.

"Ow!" I cried, rubbing the middle of my arm where I had been stabbed.

I looked up and Sharpay turning away quickly, and then I saw Mrs. White staring at me.

I gave her a sheepish smile but she just shook her head. "Detention Mr. Bolton."

I looked down at my desk with a sigh. Dad won't be happy.

"Oh. And Mr. Bolton," Mrs. White said. I looked up, "Wake Mr. Danforth up too. He'll be joining you after school."

-

Hurray! I finished this. I'm so excited. Okiedoke. In the last chapter I forgot to put my little 'Inspiration' thing, so it's at the bottom. I really don't know what to say right now, so I just hope you liked it! Leave a review if you please.

Inspiration:

_Everyday has a purpose_

You learn **a lot** about people  
when you _listen_ to the songs  
that mean something to them

And I just love this one:

Never be afraid to do something new.  
Remember,_ amateurs_** built the ark**; _  
__professionals_** built the titanic** - i might actually make a story out of this..but im not sure.


End file.
